


From The Goodness Of My Heart

by roxie_hart



Series: Really? Why? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxie_hart/pseuds/roxie_hart
Summary: In order to see Castiel, you ask Lucifer to take your soul and, temporary, merge Castiel's essence with your soul. He does, but Lucifer has other plans than putting your soul back.Leverage.Oh and also using your soul as an endless power source.Starts at s11e22 Reader insertUsed to be called "Why Is Your 'Happy Place' The Bunker?"





	From The Goodness Of My Heart

You rolled your eyes as you saw your brothers pound on the door, trying to get Lucifer out of his pouty, rolling-in-self-pity, phase (that’s a first).

As they walked away, pissed at the devil (not a first), you slid forward to the door. Instead of being like your brothers you took a more direct approach and muttered a simple phrase in latin and the door clicked, unlocked.

Lucifer was staring at the ceiling, lying on the bed. You winced as you got inside the room, the music even louder in here than in the hallway.

“Y/N,” he grumbled, sulking, “get out.” He raised his hand threatening until he remembered he couldn’t do anything to you (thanks Chuck).

“Nah.” You said, moving over to the CD player to turn the volume down.

“I was listening to that.” He grumbled again, like the teenager he was (even though he was eons old).

“Sure you were.” You said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He glanced at you, and the pang that he was in Castiel struck again, weakening the wall around your heart. Why the fuck did Cas say yes?

He didn’t talk, only staring at you, daring you to look away. Too bad you were by far the toughest Winchester. Finally he looked back up at the ceiling, “How did you get in?”

You shrugged, “Locks don’t really slow me down. Besides it’s Sam’s room, the locks been broken more time than I can count.” Slowly you laid down next to him and he muttered something under his breath. “What?”

“My baby brother, h-he, uh, well, he likes you.”

“Cas?” You turned to face the angel, propping yourself up with your elbow.

“Yes, you’re by far his favorite human.”

You chuckled, sliding back to stare at the ceiling, and Ca-Lucifer frowned. “I find that hard to believe.”

“How? He did bring you back to life,” he tilted his head, “and you had sex. Several times.”

“Yes but then he climbed on the ‘Hey I Should Get Possessed By Lucifer’ bandwagon and here we are.” You took a breath, “how is he? Cas, I mean.”

He shrugged, “I mostly just leave him alone. He’s pretty bored, watching cartoons 24 hours a day.”

You sat up to face him, “Can I see him?”

He arched his eyebrows, “How?”

“You did it with Crowley.”

He chuckled, “A soul is different than an essence of a demon.”

“So?”

“He won’t like it,” Lucifer warned, “neither will your brothers, the risks are too high.”

“When did something good ever come without a warning label?”

He sighed, grinning, “fine.” He tapped you on forehead, gathering your soul with his grace and pulling it out of your body and into his vessel. Your body fell, an empty shell.


End file.
